to love, to heal, and to live
by LumosAsphodel31
Summary: Karena, tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna. Namun, bukankah selalu ada pelangi sehabis hujan?


**Warning** : Scorose (mungkin) lebih dominan dari Scorily, walau dua-duanya ada. Ada sedikit pembahasan mengenai hal-hal terkait 17+, walau tidak eksplisit.

 **Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy benar-benar lelaki yang paling beruntung.

Ia tampan, kaya, populer, dan telah berhasil menjalin hubungan bersama seorang gadis cantik, pintar dan tidak kalah terkenal bernama Rose Hermione Weasley tiga tahun lamanya. Dan hari ini, di hari kelulusan mereka, Scorpius sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Ia akan melamar Rose hari ini juga.

...

Scorpius menunggu Rose dengan sabar di tepi Danau Hitam, di dekat pohon favorit mereka. Biasanya mereka berdua akan duduk-duduk di situ sambil mengobrol atau mengerjakan PR atau apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tak jarang Al akan ikut berkumpul bersama mereka di situ. Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak kelas satu.

"Hai Scorpius, maaf aku baru datang. Sudah menunggu lama, ya?" tanya Rose saat gadis itu baru sampai di tempat Scorpius telah menunggu. Scorpius tersenyum melihat kedatangannya, tersenyum setelah mendengar kembali suara merdunya.

"Tidak lama. Faktanya, aku akan menunggu berapa lama pun untuk kedatanganmu," ujar Scorpius gombal. Rose hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sangat disukai Scorpius.

"Kau ini. Memang ada apa kau mengundangku ke sini?" tanya Rose setelah tawanya berhenti. Scorpius mengambil nafas panjang lalu berdeham untuk menjernihkan suaranya, sekaligus menghilangkan rasa kegugupan yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Rose, pertama kali kita bertemu kita sudah menjalin persahabatan yang menentang keinginan orang tua kita. Melewati suka, duka, dan terkadang detensi bersama." Rose tertawa mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Scorpius.

"Lalu di tahun keempat akhirnya kita berdua sama-sama menyadari bahwa perasaan kita lebih daripada perasaan antarsahabat. Kita pun mulai berkencan sampai saat ini, saat akhirnya kita lulus dari Hogwarts dan siap menghadapi dunia nyata serta segala pahit manisnya kehidupan." Rose tersenyum mendengar hal ini.

"Lalu aku mulai sadar, dengan pilihan pekerjaan kita masing-masing, belum tentu kita punya banyak waktu untuk bertemu lagi, tidak seperti saat kita di sekolah ini. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, Rose. Maka dari itu aku sudah membuat keputusan." Rose mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar Scorpius berkata seperti tadi. Rose lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Scorpius mulai berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya, mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang sedari tadi berada di sakunya dan membukanya agar cincin itu dilihat oleh Rose. Cincin yang sangat indah, terbuat dari emas putih dihiasi batu swarovski sewarna mata Rose.

"Rose Hermione Weasley, kau adalah gadis teristimewa di mataku. Tidak masalah bila sepupu-sepupu veelamu lebih cantik darimu, kau adalah yang paling spesial. Kau juga gadis terpintar yang pernah kutemui, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau berhati berani juga baik dan adil. Aku tidak akan bisa jauh darimu. Maka dari itu, bersediakah kau menikah denganku? Menyandang nama keluargaku, menjadi istriku serta ibu dari anak-anakku? Menghadapi suka dan duka bersama sampai maut memisahkan?"

Rose tidak kuasa menahan air mata haru tidak jatuh dari matanya. Ia terdiam sebentar, larut dalam pemikirannya, membiarkan Scorpius menunggu jawabannya dengan perasaan hati yang gundah gulana.

"Scorpius, a-a-aku…"

"Ya, Rose?"

"Aku terkesan dengan semua ini. Sungguh, aku benar-benar terharu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Scorpius."

Dan dengan jawaban itu, Rose berlari menuju kastil, masih menangis. Meninggalkan Scorpius yang kebingungan dan patah hati, bersama cincin indah yang tidak sukses melingkari jari manis Rose sesuai rencana.

…

 _Scorpius, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu kemarin. Aku masih mencintaimu. Hanya saja, aku tidak siap untuk menikah secepat itu. Aku ingin fokus berkarir terlebih dahulu. Kau mengerti kan, Scorpius? Apa kita masih berstatus pacar setelah ini? Kumohon jawab aku._

 _\- Rose Weasley -_

Scorpius menggenggam surat yang dikirim Rose ke rumahnya sehari setelah kelulusan, sehari setelah insiden lamaran Scorpius yang gagal. Scorpius awalnya memang sangat kecewa dan berpikir Rose mencintai pria lain, tapi tidak setelah Scorpius menerima surat ini.

Rose masih mencintainya, dan Scorpius merasa sangat lega.

Mungkin Scorpius memang terlalu terburu-buru. Mungkin Scorpius tidak berpikir tentang berapa banyak masalah yang akan terjadi jika mereka menikah muda. Rose benar. Mereka berdua seharusnya meniti karir dan sukses terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Rose harus mengejar mimpinya dulu, begitu pula dengan Scorpius.

Tersenyum, Scorpius segera mengambil sehelai perkamen dan mulai menulis balasan yang positif atas surat Rose tadi.

…

"Jadi bagaimana pekerjaan Aurormu, Scorp?" tanya Rose seraya menyesap kopi susu kesukaannya di kafe tempat ia dan Scorpius biasa bertemu.

"Semakin baik dan semakin baik. Kau benar, Rose. Kita harus fokus pada mimpi kita dulu sebelum membahas pernikahan," ujar Scorpius antusias. Rose hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, kau tahu aku akan benar-benar menjadi istrimu suatu saat nanti. Jadi sekarang kita fokus ke pekerjaan kita dulu," ujar Rose. Scorpius hanya menyeringai senang saat mendengar Rose berkata akan menjadi istrinya suatu saat nanti.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rose? Belum ada tanda-tanda mendapatkan promosi?" tanya Scorpius balik. Rose menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak. Aku masih berstatus staf dan belum ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda promosi. Ini semua gara-gara rekanku si Eric Bletchley. Dia sering melakukan kesalahan sehingga aku harus menutupi semua akibatnya. Pekerjaanku jadi menumpuk dan lama selesai gara-gara itu," ujar Rose kesal dan frustasi. Scorpius mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Rose dan mulai merangkul Rose. Rose refleks menaruh kepalanya di pundak tegap Scorpius.

"Tenang saja, Rose. Nanti kau pasti dapat promosi. Mungkin kau harus mengajarkan temanmu bagaimana melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar dan bukannya malah mengerjakan pekerjaannya, agar kalian berdua sama-sama bisa berkembang," ujar Scorpius memberi saran. Rose tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mungkin kau benar," ujar Rose dan kemudian senyumnya menghilang. "Tapi aku sudah beberapa kali mengajarinya dan dia masih suka melakukan kesalahan."

"Ajari dia lebih keras lagi. Kau pasti bisa, Rose. Sama seperti saat kau mengajariku untuk NEWT kita waktu di Hogwarts dulu," ujar Scorpius memberi semangat. Rose tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih, Scorpius. Setidaknya kau lebih membantu daripada Al," ujar Rose.

"Memang apa saran Al?" tanya Scorpius penasaran. Rose mendengus.

"Tidak ada. Dia langsung menutup teleponnya saat aku ingin membahas tentang Eric Bletchley. Dia selalu bilang dia tidak suka pria itu," ujar Rose kesal. Scorpius terkekeh. Al memang tidak pernah suka dengan semua cowok yang pernah pacaran dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang.

"Dia memang agak kekanakan, kita semua tahu itu," ujar Scorpius dengan senyuman.

…

"Scorpius, aku punya kabar bagus!" ujar Rose senang di telepon. Scorpius yang sedang di St. Mungo siang itu akibat cedera ringannya saat misi tersenyum cerah mendengar suara ceria Rose.

"Ada apa, Rose?" tanya Scorpius ingin tahu.

"Akhirnya aku mendapat promosi! Aku naik jabatan!" jawab Rose masih senang dan bersemangat. Scorpius melebarkan senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Selamat! Itu baru Rose-ku," ujar Scorpius ikut senang.

"Ya, sesuai katamu, akhirnya aku berhasil mengajari Eric cara-cara melakukan pekerjaan yang benar dan akhirnya kami berdua mendapat promosi! Terima kasih, Scorpius!"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula ini semua sebagian besar terjadi karena otak cerdasmu, Rose. Aku hanya memberi sedikit nasihat dan dorongan," ujar Scorpius memuji. Rose tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sudah dulu ya, Scor. Nanti kita sambung lagi. Banyak teman-temanku yang ingin memberi selamat. _Bye, love you_."

" _Love you too_ ," ujar Scorpius dan panggilan pun terputus.

"Peristiwa bahagia apa yang kebetulan sedang menimpa Rose?" tanya Al yang sedang duduk di kasur sebelah kasur Scorpius. Karena mereka satu tim, mereka sama-sama cedera di misi ini.

"Rose mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan," jawab Scorpius dengan ceria.

"Wah, ingatkan aku untuk memberi selamat untuknya nanti," ujar Al, ikut senang dengan kabar kenaikan jabatan yang diperoleh Rose.

"Al, pacarmu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini, kan?" tanya Scorpius tiba-tiba.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" respons Al heran.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuannya membelikan sesuatu sebelum datang ke sini. Uangnya akan kuganti, tenang saja."

…

"Rose, malam ini kau sibuk tidak? Aku sudah membeli 2 tiket untuk menonton opera kesukaanmu malam ini, sebagai hadiah kenaikan jabatanmu" ujar Scorpius antusias di telepon. Rose sontak memasang ekspresi penyesalan, yang tentunya tidak dapat dilihat Scorpius di seberang sana.

"Maaf Scorpius, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan merayakan promosi jabatanku dengan Eric Bletchley malam ini," ujar Rose hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Scorpius. Scorpius tentunya kecewa, namun ia tak akan sanggup menunjukkan kekecewaannya pada Rose sang pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rose. Sekali lagi selamat ya atas promosimu. Sampaikan salam dan selamatku juga untuk Bletchley. _Love you_ ," ujar Scorpius.

" _Love you too_ ," ujar Rose lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Scorpius menghela nafas pelan. Akan dia apakan dua tiket opera ini? Apa dia berikan saja pada Al dan pacarnya, ya?

"Scorpius?" panggil seseorang dari belakang Scorpius. Scorpius menoleh dan mendapati sosok Lily Luna Potter berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hey Lily," sapa Scorpius balik. Lily masih memakai seragam penyembuhnya, mungkin baru selesai sif.

"Biar kutebak. Cedera saat misi?" ledek Lily seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Scorpius. Scorpius terkekeh.

"St. Mungo sudah seperti rumah ketigaku Lils," ujarnya dan mereka terkekeh bersama. Lily melihat 2 lembar kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Scorpius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lily sambil menunjuk kertas-kertas itu.

"Oh, ini?" tanya Scorpius memastikan sambil mengangkat 2 lembar kertas itu. "Ini tiket opera kesukaan Rose, hanya saja hari ini dia sibuk jadi tidak bisa ikut menonton."

"Sayang sekali," ujar Lily agak menyesal. "Padahal opera itu bagus. Itu favoritku dan Rose, kami sering menontonnya saat liburan musim panas dulu."

"Kau tahu, Lil? Karena hari ini Rose tidak bisa menemaniku, mungkin kau bisa menemaniku nonton opera ini. Daripada dibuang kan sayang," tawar Scorpius. Lily sontak merasa senang dan matanya berbinar cerah.

"Benarkah? Oke!" sahut Lily antusias. Scorpius tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jam 7 malam kujemput di apartemenmu, gimana?"

"Sip!" ujar Lily setuju.

…

"Uhmm."

Rose menggerakan tubuhnya, merasakan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya, seakan memaksanya untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya. Rose sangat malas bangun pagi di hari Minggu ini. Hari di mana Rose boleh tidak bekerja seharian penuh.

Entah kenapa, tubuh Rose serasa sakit-sakit semua. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk bekerja kemarin. Untungnya hari ini hari libur.

Rose membuka matanya, menampilkan manik birunya yang berbinar redup karena kelelahan. Mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sebagian masih tertinggal di alam mimpi, Rose sadar bahwa ada nafas orang lain yang menghangatkan leher Rose.

Rose terkejut dan menoleh, mendapati Eric Bletchley sedang tertidur tepat di sampingnya, di satu ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Rose segera melek seutuhnya dan bangun terduduk dari tempat tidurnya. Di saat itu juga Rose menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak terlapisi apapun selain selimut yang dipakainya untuk tidur. Juga selimut yang sama yang sedang dipakai Eric sekarang.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin," gumam Rose menyadari Eric juga tidak memakai sehelai benang pun kecuali selimut itu.

Memandangi pakaiannya dan Eric yang bercecer di lantai, serta beberapa botol dan gelas wiski di atas meja, Rose mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Kenaikan jabatan. Pergi ke bar bersama Eric. Minum banyak alkohol. Ke apartemen Rose. Minum lebih banyak alkohol lagi.

Dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh akal sehat Rose.

"Rose?" panggil seseorang dari luar pintu. Rose terlonjak mendengar suara itu. Suara familiar itu.

"Rose!" panggil Scorpius lebih kencang dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartemen Rose. Rose tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Membeku mendengar suara Scorpius. Merutuki pemilihan waktu Scorpius yang tidak tepat.

Kemudian samar-samar terdengar suara pintu yang membuka. Ya, Scorpius memang punya kunci apartemen Rose. Dan Rose menyesali hal itu sekarang.

"Hmm?" Terdengar suara Eric yang mulai bangun di sebelah Rose. Saat mata Eric membuka sepenuhnya, ia juga memasang ekspresi yang sama kagetnya dengan Rose.

"Ro-Rose?" ujarnya dan ikut duduk di kasur berdampingan dengan Rose. Rose tidak peduli. Matanya terpaku pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka perlahan, menampilkan Scorpius yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

"Rose, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Scorpius meninggalkan apartemen Rose dengan penuh kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang tak terukur besarnya. Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Eric hanya bisa membuka-menutup mulutnya seperti ikan koi, dan Rose mulai menitikkan air mata kepahitan.

…

"Rose, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, andai saja kita tidak sama-sama meminum wiski api bodoh itu─"

"Percuma, Bletchley. Semua sudah terjadi."

Rose menutup telponnya, membantingnya ke lantai dan mulai menangisi semua kejadian yang menimpanya belakangan ini seraya duduk bersandar di tembok dingin apartemennya.

Rose telah kehilangan keperawanannya dan Scorpius.

Dan semua itu akibat kebodohannya sendiri. Harusnya Rose tidak perlu ikut minum wiski api itu. Harusnya Rose mengajak rekannya yang lain, tidak hanya berduaan saja dengan Eric.

Harusnya, sejak awal Rose memilih menemani Scorpius nonton opera elit itu.

Harusnya, dulu saat Scorpius mengajukan lamaran, Rose menjawab iya alih-alih menolak dengan alasan pekerjaan.

"Aku memang bodoh! Aku tidak jenius seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang," Rose mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Rose menangis sesenggukan, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menenangkannya, memeluk tubuhnya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuknya.

Baru kali ini, Rose merasa dirinya sendirian dan tidak berguna.

…

3 tahun berlalu. Semenjak kejadian itu, Rose tidak pernah lagi berbicara pada Scorpius. Rose memang kebetulan sering bertemu dengan Scorpius di Kementrian, namun Scorpius tidak pernah memberi Rose kesempatan untuk berbicara padanya. Rose mencoba untuk mencari tahu informasi Scorpius melalui Al, tetapi raut wajah Al akan selalu berbeda jika Rose sudah membicarakan tentang Scorpius. Kentara sekali, Al berada di pihak Scorpius mengenai masalah ini.

Namun, di hari ini semuanya berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 3 tahun ini, Scorpius bersedia menerima ajakan Rose lewat SMS untuk menemuinya di kafe tempat mereka biasa bertemu dulu.

Rose menunggu Scorpius di meja favorit mereka yang dulu. Harap-harap cemas takut Scorpius tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya dan membiarkan Rose menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Tapi tak apa, toh Rose merasa dirinya memang bodoh.

Rose tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan Scorpius. Tampan seperti biasanya. Tetapi Rose tidak melihat senyum hangat Scorpius yang sangat dirindukannya. Yang ada hanyalah raut wajah dingin khas Lucius Malfoy yang jarang sekali Rose lihat.

"Hai Scorpius," sapa Rose berusaha seramah mungkin. Scorpius hanya menatapnya dingin. Hati Rose serasa terkoyak melihatnya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Lily," ujarnya datar.

Mendadak, hati Rose rasanya telah dibanting ke lantai hingga hancur berserakan.

"Kau akan apa?" tanya Rose memastikan, mencoba mengelak dari indra pendengaran yang tadi mengkhianatinya.

"Aku sudah melamar Lily kemarin, dan ia menerimanya. Hari ini keluargaku dan keluarganya akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas pernikahan kami. Kau diundang ke pesta pernikahan sebagai keluarganya," ujar Scorpius tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rose tadi.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Rose tidak percaya.

"Undangannya tidak lama lagi akan diantarkan kepadamu," ujar Scorpius tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun perkataan Rose.

"Tidak boleh!" ujar Rose tidak terima. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lily gadis yang sangat baik. Dia sanggup menyimpan cintanya selama belasan tahun bahkan saat aku belum menjadi kekasihnya. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Selamat sore, Weasley," ujar Scorpius dingin dan meninggalkan Rose yang masih tidak percaya di kafe itu. Rose segera mengambil tasnya dan berappparate ke apartemennya, tidak ingin meledakkan tangisan di tempat publik seperti itu.

…

"Hey Rose," sapa Lily ramah saat Rose membuka pintu apartemennya. Rose hanya memandangnya datar, tetapi masih mempersilakan Lily masuk ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku ke sini ingin mengantarkan undangan pernikahanku," ujar Lily saat mereka berdua telah duduk di ruang tamu Rose. Rose masih memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Scorpius," ujar Rose datar, mirip seperti orang yang terhipnotis. Lily hanya memasang ekspresi tidak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku, Rose. Tapi kalian sudah berpisah cukup lama, jadi-"

"Scorpius itu milikku, Lils. Milikku!" ujar Rose yang mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Dulu. Sekarang dia milikku," koreksi Lily dengan tenang. Rose memandangnya marah.

"Kau sengaja, kan? Aku tahu kau menyukainya semenjak umur 9 tahun dulu. Kau menggodanya dengan kepolosanmu yang pura-pura dan kemanisanmu yang dibuat-buat," ujar Rose tajam, membuat Lily sangat tersinggung.

"Rose─"

"Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal! Aku tahu dari dulu kau memang telah menyukai Scorpius dan tidak rela membiarkannya bersamaku!" teriak Rose tidak terima pada Lily. Lily pun mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Kau sudah dapat kesempatanmu, Rose! Dan kau mengacaukannya! Sekarang inilah kesempatanku dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya seperti dirimu!"

Mengambil tasnya dengan sekali ayunan tangan, Lily pergi dari apartemen Rose tanpa mengucapkan kata permisi. Rose kembali terduduk di tempat kursinya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

…

Rose berada di sana.

Di pesta pernikahan Lily dan Scorpius, seraya menyaksikan mereka mengucapkan janji suci dan akhirnya resmi menjadi suami istri.

Rose menitikkan air mata. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Rose?" panggil sebuah suara familiar. Rose tahu, sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah suara sepupunya, Albus Potter.

Albus sedaritadi memang duduk di sampingnya, ikut menyaksikan upacara pemberkatan nikah ini dengan tenang. Banyak tamu lain yang juga menangis, tapi Al tahu alasan mereka menangis tidak sama dengan alasan Rose menangis.

"Semua sudah terjadi, Rose. Relakan semua itu," ujar Al menenangkan. Namun kalimat itu hanya dapat membuat Rose merasa lebih ingin terisak lagi.

Rose kemudian memandang Al, lalu melirik Thalia yang sedang berada di samping Al.

Dulu, Thalia juga bukan cinta pertama Al. Al pernah dicampakkan oleh seorang wanita sebelum akhirnya menjalin hubungan yang langgeng dengan Thalia.

Dari situ, Rose belajar sesuatu.

Cinta pertama tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Malah besar kemungkinan hanya akan menghasilkan air mata.

Namun, setelah melewati masa itu, masa bahagia pasti akan datang menyambut.

Masa di mana cinta sejati ditemukan.

Rose mulai tersenyum tulus.

…

 _ERIDANUS DRACO MALFOY : PEWARIS CILIK TAKHTA KLAN MALFOY_

Rose membaca headline Daily Prophet hari ini dengan senyuman tipis. Dengan perlahan, ia sudah mulai tidak membenci Lily lagi. Ini semua salahnya. Semua ini terjadi dari awal karena memang salahnya.

Pekerjaannya semakin meningkat, begitu juga dengan Eric Bletchley. Mereka sudah berteman sekarang dan sama-sama tidak mengungkit kejadian masa lalu lagi. Ya, Rose sudah mulai kembali merasakan cerahnya dunia yang sementara ini.

Lily baru saja melahirkan seorang putra 5 hari lalu bernama Eridanus Malfoy. Putra kecil yang lucu dan sehat sentosa. Masa depan yang cerah sudah menanti anak itu.

 _"_ _Kapan ya gilirank_ _u_ _?_ _"_ batin Rose sambil tersenyum geli. Sampai sekarang Rose hanya berniat berkencan dengan beberapa lelaki tanpa memikirkan hubungan yang lebih serius. Melihat Scorpius, Lily dan bayi Derry ─begitu panggilan singkatnya─ tersenyum bahagia di foto koran itu, Rose mau tak mau iri dengan mereka yang sudah sukses berkeluarga dan punya momongan.

Al dan Thalia, pacarnya sejak masih di Hogwarts juga sudah menikah dan dalam 3 bulan lagi Thalia akan melahirkan seorang anak yang akan menjadi sepupu Derry nanti. James yang dulu tukang pembuat onar pun sudah punya seorang anak berumur 1 tahun dan mungkin sebentar lagi berencana membuat yang baru.

Semua orang sudah bahagia sekarang, setidaknya begitu yang terpikir oleh Rose.

…

"Derry sudah tidur?" tanya Scorpius saat Lily memasuki kamar mereka berdua. Lily hanya mengangguk beberapa kali dengan lembut sambil duduk di sebelah Scorpius, di atas kasur mereka yang empuk dan halus.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu," ujar Lily misterius. Scorpius sempat menebak-nebak sebentar sebelum menyeringai jahil.

"Derry akan segera punya adik baru, eh?" tebak Scorpius geli. Tapi Lily tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun reaksi humor dari dirinya. Ia hanya menatap Scorpius dengan sedih.

"Aku punya pasien baru. Dia seorang Auror. Namanya Ian Goodwin, kau kenal dia?" ujar Lily mulai bercerita.

"Ya, aku tahu dia. Dia baru-baru ini gagal dalam misi dan terkena kutukan sihir hitam yang berbahaya. Aku ikut merasa prihatin," ujar Scorpius.

"Ya, dan ternyata kutukannya tidak berhenti di situ," ujar Lily menambahkan. Scorpius mulai mengernyitkan alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"Setiap orang yang mencoba melemparkan mantra apapun padanya akan tertular kutukan yang sama," tutur Lily berat. Scorpius terdiam, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan Lily.

"Aku healer pertama yang menanganinya, bersama dengan rekanku Olivia Stinson. Aku mencoba mendiagnosis kutukannya dengan memeriksanya dengan sejumlah mantra, tetapi aku malah seperti terserang balik oleh mantraku yang seharusnya sama sekali tidak menyakiti. Olivia juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan kami terkapar di lantai beberapa saat sebelum healer senior masuk dan memberitahu kami fakta kutukan sihir hitam yang tadi."

Lily menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan sekali helaan nafas yang berat. Sedari tadi Lily memang bercerita dengan beberapa jeda tarik-nafas yang berat, seakan-akan ingin menjaga dirinya tetap tenang selagi bercerita. Scorpius mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Lily… Tidak mungkin…"

"Aku sudah terjangkit kutukan itu, Scorpius. Kutukan sihir hitam yang sampai sekarang belum bisa disembuhkan dengan ramuan dan mantra pemunah apapun. Berdasarkan data yang ada, penderita kutukan ini hanya bisa hidup 1 tahun lagi terhitung saat ia terkena kutukan pertama kali," ujar Lily hati-hati, tersendat-sendat menahan tangis. Scorpius hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda, Lily. Ini bukan tanggal 1 April, juga bukan hari ulang tahunku. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Lily," sangkal Scorpius. Lily memandangnya nanar.

"Aku memang tidak bercanda. Aku serius, Scorpius. Waktuku tinggal 1 tahun lagi," ujar Lily sedih. Airmata mulai jatuh menuruni pipi ranum Lily. Lily mengalirkan airmata kesedihan dalam diam.

"Lily.. Tidak," ujar Scorpius tak terima dan mulai memeluk Lily erat, erat sekali seakan-akan mereka sedang diikat bersama dalam lingkaran tali yang disimpul mati. Scorpius memeluknya, menciuminya dengan kasih sayang dan menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan Lily untuk apapun juga.

Scorpius mencintai Lily. Lily mencintai Scorpius. Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi?

Di saat mereka sudah saling mencintai hingga dunia serasa hanya milik berdua. Di saat mereka telah menikah dan membangun keluarga yang harmonis. Di saat bayi Eridanus telah melihat dunia untuk 6 bulan lamanya. Semua terasa sangat sempurna. Semua terasa sangat manis dan indah, bagaikan dongeng lama yang sering diceritakan ibu mereka semasa kecil dahulu.

Kenapa kisah mereka harus dihancurkan dengan konflik yang tak bisa terselesaikan?

Scorpius menangis pilu dalam pelukan Lily.

…

"Bayi Derry sudah tumbuh besar rupanya," ujar James gemas sambil mencubit-cubit pipi tembem Derry yang sedang digendong oleh Rose. James, Rose, Albus dan Hugo sedang berkumpul di Malfoy Manor atas undangan Lily.

"Dia masih 6 bulan, James," ujar Al realistis. Rose tersenyum geli mendengar pernyataan Albus.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rachel, Hugs? Aku belum menerima undangan pernikahanmu," ujar Rose menggoda adiknya. Hugo hanya bisa memerah, persis seperti ayahnya kalau sedang malu.

"Aku, um, entahlah. Masih mengumpulkan keberanian," ujar Hugo gugup. Rose hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan adik kecilku sang singa pemberani dari Gryffindor, eh?" goda Rose lagi.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak umur 10 tahun, Rose," ujar Hugo jengkel. James dan Al hanya tertawa bersama Rose.

Tak lama kemudian, Lily dan Scorpius datang dan bergabung dengan mereka di ruang keluarga itu.

"Lihat! Itu Mum dan Dad!" ujar Rose dengan kekanak-kanakan yang dibuat-buat sambil memangku Derry dengan ceria. Derry tergelak mendengar suara Rose. Scorpius dan Lily sama-sama tersenyum tipis lalu segera duduk bersama mereka.

"Ada apa, Lils? Apa aku akan segera memiliki keponakan baru?" tanya James asal, membuahkan pukulan ringan dari Albus sebagai peringatan.

Lily menatap mereka semua dengan perasaan bersalah. Semua keluarganya sudah bahagia sekarang, bagaimana ia dapat menghancurkan perasaan mereka?

Scorpius, yang tampaknya telah menyadari kegelisahan Lily, menggenggam tangannya erat, memberikan kekuatan yang Lily perlukan. Lily balik menggenggam tangan Scorpius dan menarik napas dalam.

"Lily? Semua baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Hugo yang mulai khawatir. Hugo adalah sepupu yang paling dekat dengan Lily. Ia yang paling mengenal bagaimana perangai Lily.

Ketika pertanyaan Hugo terlontar, seisi ruangan mendadak menjadi sunyi. Semua mata fokus memandang Lily.

"Aku terkena kutukan sihir hitam. Waktuku tinggal 12 bulan lagi."

...

Scorpius, James, Albus, dan Hugo masih berada di ruang tamu, saling berusaha menghibur satu sama lain. Lily dan Rose berada di kamar Derry, mencoba membuat Derry tertidur.

"Lily, ini─" Rose berusaha mati-matian menahan isakannya, tidak ingin mengusik Derry yang baru saja tertidur. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan sedari tadi. "Ini tidak mungkin, bukan? Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi."

Lily terdiam. Manik coklat hangatnya tetap terfokus pada anak sematawayangnya.

"Aku harap aku bisa mengatakan itu, Rose. Namun tidak bisa."

Rose berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar kamar Derry, tidak kuasa menahan isakan yang sedaritadi ia tahan. _Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Kenapa harus Lily?_

 _Kenapa tidak Rose saja?_ Tentu, keluarga mereka akan tetap sedih. Namun, setidaknya, Rose tidak memiliki suami yang begitu mencintainya. Rose tidak memiliki anak yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayangnya. Perjalanan Lily seharusnya masih panjang. Masih banyak hal baik yang seharusnya terjadi di hidupnya.

Lily keluar dari kamar Derry dan berdiri di samping Rose. Atensinya terarah kepada Rose.

"Rosie, dulu kau pernah bilang kalau kau sudah menganggapku adik perempuanmu sendiri, kan?"

Rose terhenyak dan otomatis melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Lily. Sudah lama Lily tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Rosie". Sudah lama pula Lily tidak membahas hal tersebut.

Lily tampaknya menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut Rose dan kembali bernostalgia.

"Dulu, kau selalu memberikan apapun yang kuinginkan. Kau bukan wanita yang egois, Rose, aku tahu di dalam hatimu kau bukan orang yang egois. Bahkan, kau hampir memberikan Scorpius padaku ketika kita masih sekolah dulu. Mungkin kau merasa kau wanita yang sangat tidak sempurna, dan aku tidak akan mencoba menyangkal, tetapi kau tetap wanita yang sangat hebat, Rose. Aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri, sama seperti James dan Albus. Kakak perempuan yang bisa diandalkan."

Rose menatap Lily heran, tidak mengerti poin yang hendak Lily sampaikan. Lily menatap Rose intens.

"Rosie, aku punya permintaan terakhir. Aku janji, ini benar-benar terakhir─"

"Lily, jangan berbicara seperti i─"

"Rosie, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

Rose terdiam, membiarkan Lily berbicara apapun yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Rose.

"Rosie, permintaan terakhirku adalah: tolong jaga Scorpius dan Derry ketika aku pergi nanti."

Rose refleks menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lily, tolong─"

"Rose, tolong penuhi permintaanku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka tanpa keyakinan bahwa akan ada orang lain yang menjaga dan menyayangi mereka."

"Lily, jangan berbicara seperti ini. Kau yang bilang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku, Rose," Lily berujar dengan tenang. Rose kembali terdiam. Lily berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan Rose.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku sejauh ini, dan tidak berniat melanggarnya, yaitu mencintai Scorpius hingga maut memisahkan. Aku pun yakin Scorpius mencintaiku dengan tulus. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa pergi dengan membiarkan Scorpius sendiri. Rose, kaulah yang bisa menjaganya."

"Lily, kau tahu Scorpius hanya mencintaimu─"

"Aku tahu, Rose. Namun, setelah aku pergi nanti, hatinya pasti akan terbuka untuk wanita lain. Aku akan sangat senang jika wanita itu adalah kau, Rose."

Rose menatap Lily intens, masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Rose, aku yakin kau juga masih memiliki cinta untuk Scorpius. Mungkin tidak setampak dulu, tetapi pasti masih ada di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam."

Rose mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Derry masih kecil, Rose. Dia butuh sosok ibu. Kau adalah sosok ibu yang paling cocok untuknya. Aku akan sangat tenang jika tahu bahwa kau yang akan melanjutkan tugasku untuk mengurus Derry. Tolong Rosie, kumohon. Mungkin ini permintaan yang egois, tetapi aku melakukan ini untuk Scorpius dan Derry, dan─" Lily terdiam, kentara ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Rose kembali mengarahkan atensinya kepada Lily, mendukung Lily untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"─dan untukmu, jika dugaanku mengenai perasaanmu terhadap Scorpius itu benar."

Napas Rose tercekat. Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, Rose menarik Lily ke dalam pelukannya, mengeluarkan segala isak tangis yang mewakili isi hatinya.

…

 _5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_

"Derry-boy, jangan lupa, Aunt Rose akan datang hari ini," ujar Scorpius pada anaknya yang kini telah menginjak umur 5 tahun.

"Oh iya! Aunt Rose akan datang! Yeay!" ujar anaknya antusias. Scorpius menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat kebahagiaan anaknya. Tiba-tiba, bel Malfoy Manor berbunyi. Derry mengeluarkan pekikan yang riang.

"Aunt Rosie! Aunt Rosie!" sahutnya seraya berlari-lari menuju pintu depan, disusul oleh Scorpius yang hendak membukakan pintu.

"Wah, jagoan favoritku sudah menunggu, rupanya!" ujar Rose senang seraya menggendong Derry.

"Tentu saja, Aunt Rose. Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali! Seharusnya Aunt Rose tinggal saja di sini agar aku bisa menemui Aunty setiap saat!"

Rose ternganga, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Scorpius berdeham.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan percakapannya di ruang keluarga saja? Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar memainkan _magic lego_ terbarumu, bukan?"

"Asyik, _magic lego_!" ujar Derry riang. Rose menggendong Derry seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang keluarga sementara Scorpius mengunci pintu.

Rose dan Derry sampai ke ruang keluarga dan segera membuka kotak _magic lego_. Yang membuat Rose terkejut adalah bagaimana _magic lego_ yang Derry miliki sudah tersusun menjadi replika Danau Hitam di samping Kastil Hogwarts, detil pohon favorit Rose ketika masih sekolah dulu tidak terlewatkan di dalam replika tersebut. Rose memandangi semua susunan lego tersebut dengan terharu. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali Rose tidak mengunjungi sekolah lamanya tersebut.

"Aunt Rosie?"

Rose segera menoleh kepada Derry yang entah kenapa menjadi sedikit malu-malu. " _Yes, dear_?"

"Dad cerita padaku, dulu kalian sering sekali bermain di sini. Kalian sering menghabiskan waktu dengan gembira di sini. Banyak kenangan yang kalian buat di tempat ini. Karena itu, aku dan Dad bekerjasama membuat replika ini berhari-hari. Kata Dad, semuanya harus spesial, karena ada sesuatu yang penting yang hendak Dad sampaikan sekarang."

Ekspresi terkejut benar-benar kentara di wajah Rose. Sesuai gestur yang diberikan Derry, ia segera membalikkan badannya, dan Scorpius sudah berlutut di hadapannya dengan sebuah kotak berisi cincin di tangannya.

"Rose, aku tidak menyiapkan pidato yang panjang, karena terakhir kali aku melakukan itu, akhirnya adalah kau berlari meninggalkanku dengan kebingungan." Rose ingin tertawa mendengar hal tersebut.

"Rose Hermione Weasley, kau benar-benar gadis yang istimewa. Ini kali kedua kau berhasil membuatku jatuh hati sebegitu dalamnya. Karena itu, jika boleh, tolong jangan biarkan aku kembali patah hati. Rose, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Rose segera memeluk Scorpius dengan erat, air mata bahagia mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Derry bertepuk tangan heboh ketika cincin yang telah Scorpius siapkan tersemat di jari manis Rose.

Karena, pada kenyataannya, tidak ada hal yang sempurna. Tidak ada manusia sempurna yang mengalami kisah yang sempurna. Tapi bohong jika ada yang bilang bahwa bahagia itu tidak nyata. Karena, kebahagiaan itu nyata, meski didapat dengan cara yang tidak sempurna.

 **THE END**

* * *

Jadi, fic di atas sudah author tulis dari lama banget. Author lagi iseng-iseng buka folder lama author dan ketemu fic itu lagi.

Ficnya emang belum selesai pada waktu itu, jadi author selesaikan. Awalnya ga pengen lanjutin, tapi pas diliat lagi rasanya sayang kalau tidak dipublish.

Author juga mau minta maaf karena sedang dalam masa Writer's Block yg cukup lama terkait fic Author yg masih ongoing, yaitu **Ambition**. Namun, Author tidak berencana discontinue fic itu, kok. Author akan segera menulis ketika sudah mendapatkan inspirasi lagi :)

Soo, review? Lemme know what you guys think! ;)


End file.
